


Trick or Treat?

by clarabosswald



Series: Clayton-Taylor Family One-Shots [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabosswald/pseuds/clarabosswald
Summary: Dani and Jamie go trick-or-treating with ther daughter for the first time.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Clayton-Taylor Family One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is alive, no mention of the Haunting itself but everyone is still in everyone's lives. 
> 
> This is my first time writing so, you know, be gentle. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters.

Giggles, the sound of plastic bags, dog whines and shushing noises. Tiny footsteps approach the door and Jamie already knows this is not going to be a saturday she gets to sleep in. She opens one eye, and looks to her side. Dani is still peacefully asleep, she never understood how she manages to sleep through the sounds of Rosalind and Honeybear in the early morning. Maybe having a classroom filled with kids around the same age makes the sound of one child and one dog seem like complete silence. Or maybe an entire school week dealing with eighteen four-year-olds excited by Halloween has worn her out. She hears the door handle being turned and closes her eye again, she loves it when Rosie wakes them up in the morning, though today she didn’t have the chance to pretend as Honeybear hopped on the bed directly on her back and, if she was asleep at all, she would wake up like she just had the weirdest, most realistic falling dream of her life. She lets out a cry of pain and, immediately, Dani is awake. 

  


_“What’s wrong? What happened?”_ \- She asks, worry noticeable in her still sleepy eyes. _“That dog doesn’t have any sense of personal space, that’s what happened.”_ \- Jamie replies, faking anger but unable to hide a smile as the puppy finds her place in between the two of them and asks for a belly rub. Dani then notices the little girl lookIng rather guilty, clutching her fairy wings by the bedroom door.

  


_“Hey, baby, what are you waiting for? Come here.”_ \- Dani says, making space for their little girl to join them in bed. Rosie comes over, slowly climbing up to bed, leaving her fairy wings behind and kneeling in front of her mums. _“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scary you mumma, are you okay?”_ \- She asks Jamie as she puts her hand where the dog has just landed a minute ago. _“Of course I’m okay, look”_ \- she says as she gets up and picks Rosie over to sit on her lap _“I’m really strong, do you think a tiny dog like this can bring me down?”_ \- and, just like that, the woman is tickling the little girl’s worries away. _“Jamie, let her breathe!”_ \- Dani has to ask as Rosalind keeps asking her mother to stop, and when she regains her breath, she apologises. _“Sorry, mummy, Honeybear jumped and I couldn’t stop her.”_ \- Dani doesn’t say anything but smiles at her little girl. She has recently started talking in full sentences and her heart still hasn’t gotten used to it, it melts every time. Jamie knows this, and feels the exact same, the two of them will just smile and shed an occasional tear whenever Rosalind comes to them with an entire story coming out of her little mouth. _“Are you cross?”_ \- She asks when she doesn’t receive a response to what she says, the guilty expression quickly making its way to her little face again. _“Of course I’m not cross, when do I ever get cross with my little moonflower?”_ \- And then, just by the mention of her nickname, all the worry and guilt fades away and Rosalind is jumping on the bed and excitedly talking about trick-or-treating for the first time. 

  


They had never been trick-or-treating before, though they have always given out candy since they first moved in together 15 years ago. They didn’t take Rosalind to trick-or-treat until she could fully grasp the concept of the tradition. _“She’s too young to have sugar and we’re not using our child to get ourselves some candy”_ \- said Dani when Jamie first suggested to take her two years ago, Jamie however, saw no harm in getting herself some sweets while watching her child being cute in whatever costume Dani made her that year. So far she has been a lion, a ladybird and Rapunzel. This year, however, she wanted to be a fairy. So Rosalind would be Tinker Bell, Dani would be Peter Pan and Jamie would be Captain Hook. To scare away whoever scares her girls, she thought, though never said out loud.

  


Breakfast was wild, Rosie wouldn’t sit still wanting to go after candy at 8 in the morning, Jamie burned all three ghost-shaped crumpets she tried toasting and Dani was chasing Honeybear, who had stolen her Peter Pan hat, all around the kitchen. They made it through it, Dani having to promise Rosalind a million times that they would, in fact, go trick-or-treating when people started giving out candy. Rosalind wearing her costume all day and Jamie asking her to cast many spells on her throughout the day, Dani just smiled at her two goofballs and thought to herself just how lucky she was to actually have gone after that job all those years ago. 

  


They have lunch out in the garden, Rosalind casting spells on all the plants and telling them about how lucky they were to have her mumma looking after them. According to the four-year-old, the flowers on the street weren’t as lucky, but they were. Dani smiled. Rosalind was a mini version of Jamie. Her short, slightly-curly brown hair was wild, it didn’t matter how much they tried to put it in order, it only took a few minutes for it to be all over the place again. It matched her personality, though, sweet, carefree and happy. She had a way with all living creatures, Rosie could make every person, younger or older, smile without much effort. She worried about nature and wanted all animals, plants and even food to be treated fairly. She hated waste, got sad whenever she saw someone pull leaves out of a tree, could not wrap her little head around why people littered. She had a way with sarcasm too, definitely taken from Jamie, for someone so young she sure had replies that left even her mothers speechless. But she was perfect, Dani thought. Five years ago they decided to have a child together, Dani went through a fertility treatment and pretty quickly got pregnant with Rosie. She remembers telling Owen and Hannah about it, how happy they were! Flora and Miles were super excited, and told her she would be an amazing mother if how she took care of them when they were little was anything to go by. Flora had embroidered the baby a blanket, too, a new hobby she has recently picked up and it made Dani’s heart flutter and Jamie’s eyes water, though she would never admit it. A few months in, they had to decide on the baby’s name. They had been referring to their little one as their little moonflower, their own romantic figure. What they considered to be the visual representation of their relationship. Beautiful, strong, worth all the effort. They had chosen Rosalind, meaning beautiful rose. And one of Uranus moons, as Dani remembers learning when Miles went through an astronomy phase when he was 13. A beautiful flower, a moon. Their little moonflower. Dani thought she had seen the most loving side of Jamie, she hadn’t. She hadn’t until she saw her wife, the love of her life, hold their daughter for the first time. She cried, her eyes watering and tears she didn’t even bother wiping away came down her cheeks as she held her little baby. _“I’ll always be here for you”_ she whispered to her baby. _“I promise”_ , and just as everyone was aweing at the scene, she smirked and said _“Such a pale little thing, isn’t she?”_ because, of course, Jamie wasn’t Jamie without a snarky comment, as sweet as it was deep down. Dani finds herself being distracted from her memories as she feels a nudge to her side, Jamie looking at her with a questioning look to which Dani just shrugs and says _“I got quite lucky, didn’t I?”_ as she looks from Jamie to Rosie and back. _“We both did”_ Jamie agrees as she gives her shoulder a kiss and they both watched their little moonflower play among the flowers in their garden. 

  


Honeybear needs a costume, Rosalind decides. They are about to leave for trick-or-treating and Honeybear doesn’t have a costume. Jamie tries to explain the dog doesn’t need a costume, she can be a baby werewolf if they want her to, but Rosalind insists. She wants Honeybear to be Nana, thankfully Dani is a nursery teacher. With a piece of string and a kitchen cloth, Honeybear now has a hat and can join their Peter Pan costume as Nana, the nursemaid dog.

  


They walk together down the streets, Jamie’s heart growing three sizes whenever she hears her little one asking _“trick-or-treat?”_ at every doorstep. Dani’s grows even bigger every time Rosie catches Jamie getting candy from her bucket and acts like she didn’t just do it, just to hear their daughter say _“It’s okay, mumma, I’ll share all of them with you. And with mummy. And Honeybear. Can puppies eat chocolate?”_ And Dani thinks this is it, this is perfect. This is the life she was always meant to have and she’s content, she’s happy. She can’t hear Jamie’s thoughts, but she knows her face, she knows the look in her eyes. She knows Jamie thinks the same. This, what they are, what they have, is just like Flora always said. It’s just _perfectly splendid._


End file.
